


Drabbles

by taeminsfairywaist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminsfairywaist/pseuds/taeminsfairywaist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Street Musician

**Author's Note:**

> "kagehina au in which kageyama is a street musician and hinata sees him everyday on his way home"

It was always a good distraction from a hard day at work, to look out the window and see people playing music on the sidewalks. They would have their instrument cases open, slowly being filled with spare change and paper money.

They always seemed to be so happy and relaxed, playing music that people knew or music that people hadn’t heard before.

Hinata always looked out the window of the cafe, seeing the same street musician as he had every day. At first, the violinist had seemed terrifying, as he always seemed to wear a perpetual glare. But as he found himself watching and listening, more and more, Hinata sometimes caught a hint of a smile as someone dropped money into his violin case, or just a glimmer of joy in his blue eyes just from playing.

Shouyo always left a portion of his payment in tips for the violinist, and by now it felt somewhat like tradition. Walk out at 8 PM, money in hand and sometimes a coffee (lots of milk and no sugar) and leave it with the musician. At first Hinata didn’t get a response, but soon he would get a nod or a smile (despite what many might think, the violinist’s smiles were really pretty).

But one day, he showed up with no violin and a deep frown on his lips. Shouyo watched as he pushed the cafe doors open, walking up to order.

“My usual” He said curtly, pulling out his wallet.

“What happened to your violin? Are you not playing anymore?” Hinata asked worriedly, unable to stop himself. After all, he had grown somewhat attached to watching this guy playing so beautifully just outside.

The violinist sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets, “it broke”

Shouyo almost dropped the coffee pot.

“Ehh? How?”

“My room mate came home drunk, tried to play it, and fell over on top of it”

_Don’t laugh, no matter how funny that would be to watch, do. Not. Laugh._

Despite his efforts, the shorter boy snorted, quite loudly as well.

“Oi! Don’t laugh, that’s my source of income that he ruined!” He snapped, and Hinata swore he saw light red on the musician’s cheeks.

He had to slap a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing, “I’m sorry,” he paused, swallowing down his giggle, “but how funny was it to watch?”

The other boy cracked a small smile, “it was hilarious”

In the end, Hinata got the violinist to explain in detail what exactly happened and they both were tearing up from laughing too hard (he still didn’t know what the taller boy’s name was, but Shouyo really liked his laugh)

and for the next few days, he always stopped by the cafe as he waited for the violin to be fixed, and they would talk as if they had been friends for years.

His name was Kageyama, and Hinata thought it fit him quite well.


	2. Say "I Love You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Suga is really good in English so randomly he'd say something to Daichi like, "I love you." not knowing that Daichi can understand him."

Suga would never tell him how he felt. At least, not in a way where Daichi would actually understand. The setter was good at hiding things, after all. It was easy to hide behind a smile.

But sometimes it was hard to hold back, sometimes he just wanted to  _say it_. He wanted Daichi to know, so every once and a while, he actually said it.

“I love you”

Daichi would groan every time, “I’m not good at english, what did you say?”

Suga would just laugh and brush it off, “nothing, nothing”

It was easier this way, it always would be.

“I love you”

“What?”

“It’s nothing”

~

“I love you”

“You know I’m failing english. Are you trying to tease me?”

“No, it’s nothing. Sorry Daichi”

~

“I really love you”

“UUUGGGGGHHH”

“Pfft”

~

“Hey Daichi?”

“Hm?”

“I love you”

For the first time, Daichi didn’t pause to complain or groan. Instead, he pursed his lips before saying, “I love you too” 


	3. Hold my Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re afraid that you’ll lose me in big crowds so you always hold my hand but now you just hold my hand when there’s only, like, five people around and I’m getting very suspicious”

Yaku released a slew of mumbled curses as he attempted to follow the team through the crowded train station. People shouldered past him effortlessly, pushing the libero further back in the process.  
  
Damn his height to hell.  
  
“Kuroo,” he heard Lev call, “we lost Yaku-san!”  
  
 _you literal piece of shit_ Yaku yelled internally.  
  
“Why are you telling me? Go help him”  
  
He had trusted the captain. And said captain had just betrayed that trust.  
  
In just a few seconds, Lev had managed to push through the river of people to find Yaku, that dumb smile on the taller boy’s face.  
  
“Do you really get lost that easily? Probably because you’re so shor-”  
  
“Haiba Lev, if you finish that sentence I’m going to punch you”  
  
Just then, Yaku heard a call from Kuroo, “Yaku, don’t hurt him just yet. We need him for training camp”  
  
 _This is bullshit_  he thought to himself, sighing loudly.

“Maybe you should hold my hand so you don’t get left behind again” Lev chirped, leaning down a bit.  
  
Was he serious?  
  
Yaku was about to decline, 'im not a child’, but he saw the look on Lev’s face and couldn’t say no.  
  
“Fine, just this once” He mumbled, taking the taller boy’s outstretched hand (which was giant compared to Yaku’s).  
  
That was where it all started.  
  
If there was ever a big crowd, Yaku and Lev would hold hands. No one ever really took notice of it, and Yaku didn’t think much of it. In his eyes, it was just the first year actually doing something useful.  
  
Until he began to notice something a bit strange.  
  
It was just the two of them, this time. Lev had suggested that he and Yaku go get some candy from a new store nearby.  
And for some reason, Lev was holding the smaller boy’s hand. It wasn’t crowded in the slightest, with only 10 or 12 people meandering through the streets.  
  
Yaku coughed, “Lev?”  
  
He got a hum in response.  
  
“Why exactly are you holding my hand right now?”  
  
Lev popped another candy in his mouth, “Just in case”  
  
“…Okay” He left it at that, after all, it was probably just a one time thing.  
  
But it started happening more, and Yaku wasn’t an idiot.  
  
He decided to start walking with his hands in him pockets around Lev, even if it would feel a bit strange.  
  
But when he put said plan into action, he noticed that Lev looked a bit…hurt, like a kicked puppy.  
  
He couldn’t stand seeing the first year like that. So he took his hand out of his pocket, and almost immediately Lev grabbed it.  
  
Admittedly, it was a lot warmer than his pocket.  
  
Yaku knew something was probably wrong with him when HE was the one who reached out.  
  
No, it was just in his imagination, there was nothing wrong with him.  
  
His his heartbeat was just fast from practice, and his face felt hot because it was warm out.  
  
In the middle of fall.  
  
Nothing was wrong. But, now that he thought about it, he wasn’t scolding Lev as much as he used to, and he was always itching to be beside the taller boy…oh  
  
“Oh dear god” he whispered to himself.  
  
Lev blinked, “what?”  
  
 _This is bad, very very VERY bad_  
  
“n-nothing. I’m gonna go this way. Bye”  
  
“Yaku-san, are you okay?”  
  
“Yep. Perfect. Bye”  
  
…He liked Lev, didn’t he?  
  
~~~~  
  
The next couple of days were strange, to say the least. Yaku tried to avoid Lev, which was not easy, because the damn kid wouldn’t shut up until he found Yaku. And Lev still held the libero’s hand constantly, and of course, Yaku couldn’t bring himself to tell the taller boy no.  
  
One da, while they were walking home, fingers laced as usual, Lev spoke up.  
  
“You’ve been acting weird”  
  
Yaku held back a startled noise, “I don’t know what you mean” he choked out.  
  
“Well, you’ve been avoiding me a lot”  
“You’re really clingy”  
“You’ve been really nice to be”  
“Be quiet”  
“You’re the one always holding my hand now”  
“Why can’t you be this perceptive in volleyball? He let out an exasperated sigh, averting his eyes.  
  
"Yaku-san, do you like me?”  
  
“Maybe” Yaku mumbled under his breathe, trying to pull his hand away.  
  
“What was that?”  
Damn asshole sounded like he already knew the answer.  
  
“I said maybe, you idiot” He snapped, trying to will the redness away from his face.  
  
This was too damn embarrassing. What did he ever do to deserve this?  
  
“I like you a lot, Yaku-san” He felt Lev squeeze his hand.  
  
“God, why are you so embarrassing?” Yaku retorted, swallowing his next insult as a kiss was pressed against his cheek.


End file.
